1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to sprinkling devices for use in sunbathing and particularly to sprinkling devices used in conjunction with lawn chairs or recliners.
2. PRIOR ART
There are many devices for providing a water spray onto the body of a person while sunbathing. Some of these devices utilize a mat that is placed on the ground which has a length of hose or tubing along one side. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,143. This device has the disadvantage of providing no method for removing the sprayed water and, in addition, the water spray comes from only one side and is not uniform over the body of a user.
A water spray that is directed from both sides of the device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,548,357; 3,688,775; and 2,770,812. The '812 device comprises a horizontal structure resembling a rectangular trampoline or cot with a water spray from two long sides. The '775 device is an inflatable container with sprinkler apertures around a major portion of the upper periphery. The user will lay on a cushion within the container. The '357 device comprises a U-shaped length of flexible hose attached to a lawn chair with sprinkler apertures in the legs of the hose. The disadvantage of these three devices include the fact that water is controlled by a valve that is rotated open in the usual manner. This may be satisfactory for a user that desires a continuous water flow or for a person who only infrequently will open the valve. In addition, the '357 device suffers from the disadvantage of having water flow into the U-shaped length of hose which is capped at the end. As understood in the art, friction losses can reduce the water pressure in the lower portion resulting in an uneven spray of water.
What is desirable in a sunbathing and water sprinkling apparatus is an even spray that is easy to control. The present invention uses a spring-biased ball valve which is opened by pulling on a lanyard. Accordingly, a user can simply pull on the lanyard to open the valve. By releasing the lanyard the valve instantly closes. This apparatus allows a user to provide a short burst of spray to chase away insects and/or supply a slight cooling spray. The sprinkler apertures are drilled into two lengths supplied from a common T-connector thus providing equal water pressure to both sides at the same time. The present invention not only supplies a more even spray than the devices disclosed in the art but allows for a very fine level of spray control through a spring-biased ball valve that closes instantly upon the release of the lanyard. Also, the ball valve is located slightly above and behind the head of the user with the lanyard to the side. The user need not change position to operate the valve as is the case with the other devices in the art. Finally, the preferred embodiment of the present invention utilizes flexible hose sections that allow the use of the device with lawn chairs having adjustable head rest and leg rest portions. The other devices in the prior art are essentially rigid in form.
The present invention provides substantial improvements over the prior art with respect to its use with adjustableposition chairs, with respect to the level of control over the water flow and ease of use, and with respect to providing a balanced, even spray of water to the body of the user. None of the devices in the prior art are satisfactory as a sprinkler system to accompany sunbathing.